Itali GTO
|manufacturer = Grotti |price = $1,965,000 (GTA Online) (Legendary Motorsport) |related = Miara Monroe Pariah |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 5/5 |dashtype = Race (needle) Nero (dial texture) |inttxd = Itali White |carcols = |wheeltype = High End |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = italigto |handlingname = ITALIGTO |textlabelname = ITALIGTO |roadspawn = Yes (GTA 1) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Itali GTO is a sports car in Grand Theft Auto 1 and a grand tourer featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Arena War update, released on December 26, 2018, during the Festive Surprise 2018 event. It is manufactured by Grotti in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' It resembles a Roadster. Its name is a parody of , where s come from. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Badged as a Grotti vehicle, the Itali GTO returns to Grand Theft Auto Online and is now based on the . The front bumper is taken from the Mansory Stallone 812; the rear bumper and diffuser are reminiscent of the one found on the . The hood seems to be inspired by the one found on the . The headlights seems to be a mix of the ones found on the and . Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' It has a good top speed, good handling, but low durability, sharing the same attributes as the Itali GTB. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Itali GTO possesses very good acceleration, good top speed and braking, making for a capable getaway car. However, its durability is fragile at best in terms of collisions. Before the Diamond Casino update, its handling was very twitchy at high speeds. It can maintain most of its speed at a light turn, but turning hard caused it to oversteer very easily, amounting partly to its rear-biased AWD drivetrain and partly to a set of advanced handling flags set on the car. Another one caused the car to become especially sensitive—and unstable—over bumps. All of the above made the car especially problematic to drive, such as in scenarios wherein the player has to weave through traffic. After the update, the car's handling has remarkably improved, with the twitchy aspect and the instability over bumps almost completely negated. While they are still present, the Itali GTO has become much more controllable, therefore being a very competitive vehicle for races, especially in direct comparison to the Pariah. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ItaliGTO-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Itali GTO on Legendary Motorsport. ItaliGTO-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Itali GTO on Rockstar Games Social Club. GrottiItaliGTO-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|Advertisement. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can appear in the "Recovery Time" Casino Work, where it must be retrieved from the Vagos and delivered to the Casino. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' *Only found in San Andreas. *The Itali GTO is the starting car in episode Tequila Slammer. *It is featured in four missions: **In mission Mandarin Mayhem - Phone 2: Mission 2, the player has to kill Fu Ming, who is driving an Itali GTO. **In mission Tequila Slammer - Phone 1: Mission 2, an informer of El Burro, called Manolito needs to be paid-off – he is waiting the player near his Itali GTO. **In mission Tequila Slammer - Phone 3: Mission 2, an Itali GTO must be dumped into the bay. **In mission Tequila Slammer - Phone 8: Mission 2, the player has to drive an Itali GTO from Soviet Hill to Sailor's Wharf before it explodes. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $1,965,000. Trivia General *The Itali GTO previously held the longest gap between its last and latest appearance until it was beaten by the Jugular, added with the continuation of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update. *The default radio stations for the Itali GTO are FlyLo FM, Los Santos Underground Radio and Soulwax FM. See Also 2D Universe *Miara - Grand Theft Auto 2 equivalent. HD Universe *Monroe - A classic sports car in Grand Theft Auto V, based on the as the Itali GTO was in Grand Theft Auto 1. *Pariah - Another grand tourer that also draws influence from the . Navigation }}de:Itali GTO (1) es:Itali GTO pl:Itali GTO hu:Itali GTO ru:Itali GTO Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Arena War Category:Vehicles manufactured by Grotti Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class